Los Cuentos de Hadas Son una Tonteria Infantil
by LiraNix
Summary: Que pasa cuando alguien pese a que es una bruja... Ya no puede creer en nada?, Cuando crees que no te pueden tirar mas a ese avismo... Despues de esto tendre una vida normal? son algunas cosas que pansy no puede sacar de la mente. N/A:Misma autora!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de J.K.R, **solo lo escribo por que me gusta.

**Sobre Nota de la autora del fic: **Tal vez se preguntaran:

- ¡¿Que dem...?; Este fanfic ya lo eh visto antes.

En efecto mi querido lector este fanfic ya estaba, pero desde mi otra cuenta la cual si revisan hace mucho que no reviso, tanto que hasta el pass se me olvido, pero creanme soy la autora.

Espero poder darle segunda parte por que ya tiene tiempo que no me deja dormir la idea de continuarlo (Si despues de tantos años) En fin espero que les guste y perdonen por tener que volver a publicarlo.

Cap 1.-

**No existen los cuentos de Hadas…**

Bueno… Aquí comienza esta historia.

No es como las historias donde todo parece un cuento de hadas… No creo que el príncipe azul sea lo que te describen, tampoco todo en esta historia es romance, no existe el final feliz y mucho menos el VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE…

Nuestra historia comienza con una pequeña, sentada a las afueras de una mansión, una mansión cuyos terrenos parecían sacados de un mágico sueño pero de ser cierto a aquella chica le parecían mas bien los terrenos de un lúgubre lugar ya que en esa mansión se estaba tomando en ese momento una desicio que ponía en juego el futuro de su vida. La cual se quebrantaba como una suave tela de cela rajada por una daga filosa.

La chica volteo su mirada hacia una ventana en las alturas de la mansión…

-Que extraño…se dijo a si misma la chica puesto que de todas las ventanas era la única que se encontraba con un poco de luz.

Mientras miraba hacia aquel lugar distinguió una pequeña silueta, la cual fue brutalmente cambiada por la salida de sus padres de aquel lugar.

La chica se levanto y camino hacia sus padres con la esperanza de volver pronto a casa.

La verdad no le gustaba mucho aquel lugar.

-Madre?... Dijo la chica al distinguir a su madre con un gruesa lágrima en la mejilla.

Después de dispuso a dirigir su mirada hacia su padre el cual solo la miraba solemnemente.

- Pansy – dijo este mirándola a los ojos fijamente y con una voz un poco fría pero ahogada le dijo:

- Tu… Tendrás que quedarte aquí.

La chica se quedo sin expresión por el comentario de su padre-

- Aquí, por que?… saldrán de viaje?... paso algo? – dijo la chica al no saber nada de la situación

- No Pansy… Tú te quedaras aquí para siempre – dijo el padre dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar determinadamente hacia el carruaje, la madre de la chica hizo lo mismo y con una ultima mirada a su hija subió junto a su pareja de vuelta a su casa.

La chica no podía esbozar ni una sola palabra, solo se quedo hay, con la mirada perdida. No podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. O más bien no quería….

Flash Back

- Amor! Ya llegaron los Parkinson- Dijo Narcissa a su esposo.

Este se arreglaba tranquilamente en su habitación.

-Ya voy querida. – Dijo tomando su bastón en forma de serpiente y disponiéndose a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras tanto un elfo domestico abría la puerta para los Srs. Parkinson

-Hola! – dijeron alegremente los Malfoy.

Mientras que los Parkinson contestaban de igual manera (Después de todo los cuatro habían sido Slytherin's y sabían fingir hasta en situaciones donde normalmente uno perdería la calma)

-Bueno empecemos con esto dijo- Abraham Parkinson (el padre de Pansy)

- Bueno si así lo prefieren…- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco… Cariño puedes venir un segundo?- dijo Narcissa

Mientras un chico pálido vestido con un elegante y fino traje negro se acercaba hasta donde se encontraban todos.

- Si madre?..- Dijo el chico fría pero educadamente.

- Draco… que te parece la chica? – Dijo Lucius de inmediato.

El chico se asomo por la ventana para poder ver a la chica.

-Bueno… claramente es la mejor que me has traído- dijo el chico como tratarse de cualquier cosa.

- Entonces…- Le siguió Helena Parkinson (La madre de Pansy)

A lo que el chico solo respondió, con un bufido.

-Cómprenla…- Y se fue de vuelta a su habitación

De inmediato Lucius contesto.

-Tendrán su dinero y cosas acordadas mañana el su cuenta bancaria, esta bien?

End Fash Back


	2. Chapter 2

**¡El por que de mi miedo a los lobos!**

Bueno eh lo aqui: Los dias corrieron lento aquellos dias.

- ¡Despierta! - Escucho la voz Caprichosa de aquel chico de ojos grises y frios como un tempano de hielo. - ¿Que no sabes que tu eres mi nuevo juguete?- Decia tirandole ensima una almohada a la resien despierta Pansy-.

-¿ Tu juguete?- Contestaba la pequeña pelinegro de ojos verdes aun adormilada, mantenia en su mente que aquello que habia vivido algunos dias atras solo se trataba de un mal sueño.

Pero mas en contrario, era la realidad, una realidad de la que cualquier niña de 10 años queria escapar.

- Mira para comenzar... - Pensaba el pequeño chico. - Quiero que hoy juguemos a las escondidas en aquel jardin - dijo señalando el laberinto de plantas de Narcissa que se miraba desde la habitacion donde se encontraban.

- Pero.. - mirando que a su vista no se miraba un final- Me da miedo - continuo-.

- ¡Uf! ¿Miedo?- Se burlo el Draco- Si a lo unico que le tienes que tener miedo es al Enorme Hombre lobo que vive hay- Dijo con toda la clara intencion de asustarle-.

- ¡Ho.. Hombre.. Lobo!- Exclamo casi temblando Pansy.

- ¡Si! Pero descuida a mi no me hace nada- dijo aun burlon.

- ¿Y a mi?- pregunto aun asustada.

-A ti te comeria si pudiera, y sabes que- dijo para asustarla aun mas- Si no me obedeces siempre en todo lo que te digo ese lobo vendra por ti y te mordera hasta matarte.

Tal vez parecia un juego pero en aquellos dias, siendo solo una niña con miedos tipicos de una niña me parecio algo aterrador aun que a la fecha aun me dan mucho miedo los lobos, Quien diria que terminaria con el peor.


End file.
